Let's Make This Fun
by Tricky Popori
Summary: Twitch is walking home to Zaun after a lame time with an armadillo. But what happens when you walk alone in the woods? M/M and dirty things (other than Twitch)


**Beta'd by Soojimasu because he is a pretty cute dude.**

**This story is pretty gay btw.**

* * *

"Hmmph… I should have _known_ that _horny armadillo _would be no help…"

A frail green monster of a rat trekked down a poorly blazed trail, pacing through thick woods, covered in a dark, leafy canopy.

"_Okay…Okaaay…_ I doubt that _simpleton _even knew what he was _addressing _half the ti-_ Hmmm?_"

The sudden sound of a snapping twig in the distance made the unkempt rat's ears twitch, drawing his crossbow reactively.

"_Whose there…?"_

Snapping twigs began to echo around the rat, the isolation and dense foliage only augmenting the traveler's already paranoid state. His face darted sporadically in seemingly random directions, locking on to each of the disruptions in the forest's silence, a crossbow sluggishly following his accusing gaze.

"I _know_ you're there… don't toy with me…"

The crude melody of movement around the rat came to an abrupt halt, planting terrible vibes directly into the creature's already tainted mind. With no further sound, he faded into the shadows that the dim light of the secluded woods struggled to cast.

'_Where are you…?'_

Twitch watched every step he took as he treaded silently and lightly, undetectably gliding through the overgrown vegetation that surrounded the trail, scouring his surroundings to find the source of his paranoia. A slight rustle in a bush close by tunneled his cocktail of emotions into his hands as he stalked towards the outburst, crossbow drawn.

'_Got you…'_

A smile crept its way across the rat's face as he took aim at the suspicious shrubbery.

"_HHAahHAAHAAhA-HhaaaAHhAHA!"_

A flurry of venomous bolts shot towards the bush, each powerful projectile finding fire in the general direction of the intended target, the cloud of arrows decimating anything that potentially stood even remotely in front of the mad rat.

"You can't _hunt_ me! _HhAaaHA_!"

The on pour continued, Twitch's trigger finger in spasm against the cold kill-switch, firing everything he had at his suspected predator. The bush and the once thriving plants surrounding it were cast into destruction, almost demolished by the spray of pent up bloodlust. The crossbow ceased its fire, the excited finger's movements turning useless as there was nothing left to shoot. The rat just watched the wrecked foliage in front of him, satisfied with the damage he had just caused.

The wrecked bush gave off another shudder, before a small squirrel pierced the wilted leaves and scurried away, deeper into the forest.

Twitch stood there watching the squirrel hop and jog away.

"…"

"_HhaAAaAhHHa! HAaAHHhaAAAhAHA! HAHhaaHAhA_!"

The rat threw himself to the floor in a fit of laughter, rolling on his back and clutching at his gut, his eyes tearing up.

"_HAhAHAaahhaA… HaHHhhaa… HAAaaahh…" _

Calming down, Twitch wiped his wet eyes with his elbow and watched the bush with a manic smile.

"**Heh…heh…**"

The rat's eyes went wide as he heard a deep, raspy voice chuckle out behind him. Slowly turning his head around, Twitch's gaze locked on to a massive blue monster, sporting a menacing, toothy grin directed right back at him.

The fanged predator bared his claws and licked his chops, focusing his crazed stare at the frozen rodent below him.

"AAHHHHHHHH!_ NONONO!"_

Twitch darted off deeper into the woods, fear and adrenaline fueling his short legs as he scurried away from the blue beast as fast as his feet could carry him.

"**I love it when they **_**RUN…"**_

The wolf took off after the fleeing rat on all fours, swiftly and heavily, his movements feral and animalistic as his mouth watered and his blood boiled.

The running rat looked back over his shoulder, trying his hardest to keep his sprinting pace up, praying for a second wind as he saw blurs of blue fur breaching the thick vegetation behind him, quickly closing the gap between them.

"NoNoNo! Leave me _alone!"_

Running for his life, his body kicked in to an overdrive past the limit his frail body was already pushing, eyes shut, frantically panting, with getting away taking over as the only thought in the messed up rat's head.

A root reached out and caught the rodent's leg, throwing his burst of speed into a mix of a violent tumble and a hard skid, the dense forest seemingly stopping as the world became a swirl of sky and green in the spinning rat's vision. Coming to a rolling stop, Twitch breathed heavily on his back in the middle of the small clearing he found himself in now, brown and dark green surrounding the seemingly out of place lush grass and blue sky breaching through the hole in the canopy.

"HhhHHAaaHH…..HGGGgggaaahhh…..aaaaAAahhhh…."

Twitch coughed out his lungs as his exhausted body tried to make up for the oxygen it needed with heavy, violent breaths. The rat lay in a pile of his own spent body, every muscle throbbing from his exertion, and fear of his imminent end clouding over his mind.

A pair of golden claws breached the walls of overgrown plants surrounding the enclosure, followed by a mildly dressed, hulking blue predator.

"**Is **_**that**_** it…? If you can't run…and you can't defend yourself…this will be a pretty boring **_**meal.**_"

The werewolf ogled the spent rat's supple body, from his vulnerable belly to his exposed chest, the cloak on the rodent's failing to cover him in his position, leaving very little to the beast's imagination.

"**At least you look…**_**delicious…**_"

All Twitch could do in his state of exhaustion was weakly quiver in fear of what was to come, tears of terror welding the rat's eyes shut as he clutched at the grass below him.

Warwick approached the fallen rodent, ready to claim his prey after the short show and chase the rat tried to give him. As he got closer, he could see the panic and anxiety painted all over the vermin's face and body.

"**Crying won't do you any good, rat…**"

Warwick reached down, grabbing his prey by the waist and hoisting him over his shoulder, earning a squeak from the tired rat and a bit of surprise as the rodent was not quite as light as he looked.

Twitch fell limp over his captor's broad shoulder, a strong hand holding him in place as the werewolf started to leave the clearing.

"P-please…"

Terror and exhaustion gimped the rat's voice as he called out to the creature holding him.

"…L-let me…go…"

"**Heh…"**

Warwick shifted his hold on the rat and gave his terrified prey a small squeeze in his arms.

"**It doesn't work like that, rat…**"

Twitch gave off a sigh of defeat and slipped from consciousness in the werewolf's strong arm, his weary body and mind giving up along with the rat.

* * *

Twitch awoke to cold dirt against his back and a fire crackling in his ears, his eyes slowly peeling open from the combination of horror and fatigue that had closed them. Feeling around his body, the rat checked his person, seeing if he was actually still alive. Finding his blood and organs inside of him instead of all over the floor, the rodent sat up, looking around to get a bearing on his situation. A small fire sat outside a small den, carved into the hill it rested in. The fire only had enough visibility in the night atmosphere to see a few meters off the makeshift camp, and the eerie sounds and movements past the line of sight didn't seem inviting. Taking in the setting around him, Twitch noticed he was sitting there in the nude.

"_EEEAaak_!"

The rat reached down to cover his unmentionables, uncomfortable without any coverings, even if he normally didn't wear very much.

"**Oh…You're awake…**"

The rat heard a sigh from around the fire, realizing he was still at the mercy of some ruthless werewolf.

Twitch started to slowly back away from the fire and tip toe out towards the darkness in the wolf's plain sight.

"**Try it…and I'll just kill you this time…**"

Twitch looked at the dark figures rustling away from the light, put back by the idea of dealing with whatever was out there AND the crazy hunter behind him. With a sigh and a scowl, the rat walked back to the fire and plopped down, still covering himself.

"…"

The two of them sat there in the flickering light, silence cast over them both as Warwick tried to tend the weak fire and Twitch could only wait and think.

"Why didn't you _eat_ me yet…?"

Twitch addressed the werewolf, honestly unsure why he was still alive.

"**This wood is too wet for a good fire…" **

Warwick twiddled with the logs in the fire using a stick, not getting the results he had hopped for tonight.

"**And I want to **_**enjoy**_** you… **_**I've never had a rat like you before…**_**"**

Another spell of silence cast itself upon the two before the rat spoke out again.

"And why am I… _naked…?"_

The werewolf shifted in his seat and looked toward his prey, the delicious sight almost making him give in and eat the rat raw.

"**I told you… **_**I want to enjoy you.**_"

Warwick licked his lips as he continued his fierce gaze.

"**Besides… I don't want to taint your meat with that leeching metal…"**

"… _Then take your filthy eyes off me, you dirty gawker…"_

Warwick stood up as his toying smile left his muzzle, stomping over to the rat, towering over him looking angry and insulted.

"**Listen you…"**

The werewolf reached his clawed hand down and around the rat, grabbing the rodent's tail in a tight grip before yanking him into the air upside-down, bringing the rat's inverted face to meet his own, close enough to smell each other's breath.

"**You're mine…**"

Warwick yanked the rat's hands away from his body, stopping his futile attempts to cover himself in their tracks.

"_**And so is all of this…**_**"**

The predator put his other hand to use, roughly feeling up the rat's body, brushing his claws lightly from the rat's neck to gripping at his chest to taking playful handfuls of his belly, slowly drifting his hand up under the rodent's tail, taking a big grasp of a succulent rump cheek.

"Don't _touch my tail…!_"

Twitch drew back his leg and gave off a sharp kick to the werewolf's wrist, making him release his tail, causing him to drop to the ground. Dusting himself off, the rat stood back up tall in front of Warwick again.

"And don't _EVER _touch me_ THERE!_"

Twitch turned around and paced away from the wolf, dusting the dirt from his fall off of his thighs.

"…ill-mannered brute- OHHhaaaAAaa?!"

Warwick pounced from behind the rat, forcing him to the ground in a fit of rage, pinning the rodent to the ground by a hand on his back, anger filling his eyes.

"**WHAT IF I DO TOUCH YOUR DIRTY **_**TAIL**_**?!"**

The werewolf shifted to hold the rat down with his elbow, using the same hand to grab Twitch's tail by the base and yank it towards the sky, hard.

"NGGGghHAaaaAA~!"

"**AND WHAT IF I **_**DO**_** TOUCH YOU **_**THERE**_**?!"**

Warwick used his other hand to grip a full cheek in his tight grasp and brought his muzzle down to the other, resting his open maw on the supple mound in a teasing bite.

"NGGHaaAHA~-No! S-stop! G-get off me you _OAF_!"

"**MAYBE I **_**SHOULD**_** JUST EAT YOU RAW!"**

Warwick let go of the rat's tail and took a hold of a cheek in each hand, positioning his thumbs to spread the rodent's firm rump wide, revealing the rat's virgin pucker.

"S-STO-oHHAAHHhnngGHHhaA~!"

Warwick buried his face in between the rat's spread cheeks, giving a long, broad lick down the resulting valley, making the rat quiver under his ministrations.

"MMHHHhhhMMHhHAAaannnGGhhh~"

Twitch could only close his eyes and moan, the sudden jump from death row to molestation overcoming the small rat.

"**MHhmmmm!"**

A sense of power overwhelmed the werewolf as he held the rat in his hands like putty, in complete control of the vermin, in a way he had never felt before. Craving more and more of the intense feeling, Warwick lapped at the pucker more aggressively, using longer and harder licks in random directions, as well as the occasional lip brushing up against the rat's ring just right.

"_NHHGGgghhhaaaAAHH~! UN-NNGgghh-HA-NNGGgghaaa-Unhand-M-NNHAAaahhHHH~!"_

The pleasure was too much for the rat, the level of it easily overcoming his disgust for the act and who was doing it. Warwick's tongue made Twitch melt from the strange sensation, and he wasn't stopping. Why was he doing this?! The rat's prick couldn't fight his arousal, growing and throbbing against the ground, hidden and stimulated by his belly.

Getting absorbed in his act, in the taste, in the feelings it gave him, Warwick drove his muzzle and tongue against the tight ring more passionately, pressing his tongue against it with threatening intentions.

"**MMMHHhhnnnnmMHHM!"**

Pressuring the pucker with his broad tongue, Twitch's quivering hole caved in, letting Warwick breach to the rat's insides, the taste of submission and the feel of power behind it increasing tenfold for the werewolf.

"AAAHHhhhngghhHHAaa~!"

Twitch's twitching pucker was no match for the wet muscle, and the sudden feel of his hole being stretched and explored from the inside by a slimy, hungry tongue was too much for the rat to comprehend. It was weird, wet, and strange, but it made his length leak into the dirt like a faucet the more the thick tongue did behind him.

"MHHMhhhaaAA-AAHhhHHAAa~! M-More! NHggggaaaaAA!"

Warwick's eyes went wide as he heard his victim call out for more, starting to get turned on by the intensity of his actions and the emotional reactions from his prey. Infatuated with these feelings, the werewolf fought the rat's vice hole, burying his muzzle against the ring as hard as he could, spreading the rodent's cheeks almost painfully hard to try and slide another centimeter of his long tongue into the squeezing walls. Warwick's lips bucked against Twitch's ring, the rat turning to a mess as the broad tongue thrashed deep in his hole, the wet muscle soothing and stretching his insides at the same time. Twitch's hole began to spasm around Warwick, greedily wanting more and more of the amazing pleasure.

"**MMhhmmmnnnhhaaaaa~!"**

Warwick pulled his muzzle away from the rat's now dripping hole, earning a begging moan from the rodent, who wiggled and pushed his rump towards the fleeing maw, desperately trying to coax it back to his depths. Taking Twitch's cheeks in his hands yet again, Warwick spread them and took a look at the number he did to the previously untouched hole.

"_Nghhaaa-hhaaahhh….aahh…._-W-why did you stop…?"

Twitch looked at Warwick, the lust he had just gone through making his expression look desperate.

Warwick smirked.

"**I thought I could never touch you there,**_** rat**_**."**

"Errhh…T-that's right…! H-how _dare _you violate me like that, you _vandal_…"

Warwick leaned back against a solid log, spreading his legs and undoing the restraints on his coverings, tossing them aside and revealing his throbbing length.

Twitch watched the werewolf undress before him, seeing the wolf's massive member spring free from its confines and stand tall. Noticing the werewolf's arousal, Twitch attempted to hide his own, ashamed of how hard he was and how much he was leaking.

"**Get to it, **_**rat**_**.**"

Warwick sat there watching the rat, impatiently waiting to be tended to.

Twitch's mouth watered slightly the more he looked at the pulsing shaft, a small, strange bulb at the bottom partially formed. Remembering his dignity, though, Twitch pried his eyes off of the amazing length and crossed his arms.

"Do you honestly expect me to do… _that… _to the likes of you…?"

"**Shut up…"**

Warwick reached his long arms to the protesting rat, dragging him over to his sitting position and lifting him onto his chest upside down, leaving Twitch's chest to touch his abdominals, a plump rump for Warwick, and a stiff shaft waiting for Twitch.

"_I'm still no-OHhhhHHAaaannnggg~"_

Warwick brought the still dripping hole back to his maw, able to dig into it better with gravity spreading the rat's legs for him. The werewolf's licks were rougher now, focusing on pressing against the rat's walls wetly, drooling directly down the rat's hole.

"**MMhhnnNnnmm…"**

Twitch was back to melting against the werewolf's chest, only now there was a tempting rod begging him to reach out and play with it. Reaching out gingerly, Twitch grabbed at the shaft, holding onto it by the foreign bulb at the bottom, making a good handle for what he was planning to do. Pointing the tip towards his muzzle, the rat pursed his lips cautiously and pressed them against the member, the tip sliding into his maw, giving the rodent a small spurt of pre for the attention.

"Mmhmm…_mmhmm_…"

The delicious rump he was molesting was more than enough to arouse the werewolf, but the sudden lips at his tip and grip on his knot amplified his arousal even more so, needing to compensate the further Twitch got down his length with more violent and sporadic japs and laps with his broad tongue.

The attention at his rump inversely drove Twitch to stuff more and more of Warwick's length into his long muzzle, teasing the soft shaft with his tongue and working to bury more inside his muzzle, the knot inflating like a balloon in his hand.

The duo egged each other on, pushing their lusts for each other as Warwick's copious drool started to leak down the rat's balls from the overflowing hole and Twitch's lips kissed the grapefruit sized knot that he needed two hands to hold steady. Twitch's prick dripped pre down Warwick's built chest, running down to pool with the amount of pre Warwick shot in Twitch's mouth that he couldn't swallow. Twitch began to wiggle his rump against Warwick's muzzle, as well as Warwick weakly thrusting into the rat's maw, both desperate for more.

Warwick pulled his tongue away from the rat's soaking hole yet again, stretching his cheeks and kneading the rump in his hands. Warwick's member jumped in Twitch's muzzle, giving him a hard time keeping it in his mouth.

"_**I need to fuck you…**_"

Warwick's voice sounded defeated, admitting how much he needed the rat right now.

Twitch lifted his head and spit the werewolf's throbbing shaft from his mouth, eyes going wide.

"_W-what?!"_

Warwick ignored the rat and lifted him off his chest, wiping off some of the pre in his fur and laying Twitch down on the ground on his back.

Twitch shook as he hit the ground, planting his hands in the dirt and propping his head up.

"Whoa whoa _whoa_! Don't even _think_ about it! It's _too much…_"

Twitch held his mouth, regret in his eyes.

"I-I mean I'm not mating with yo-_MMhhhmmHh_!"

Warwick lowered himself down above the rat, hunching over Twitch's sprawled out body, shifting his own body closer and closer to the rodent's, locking his lips with the rat's.

"**MMhhmmmMMmm…"**

With no room to run away, the two different muzzles were made to mesh together, passion and lust overcoming their varying shapes and leaving their rancid breaths and tongues to mingle in the conjoined space created by their maws, the duo closing their eyes and both focusing their efforts on sharing the kiss.

As Warwick licked over the rat's misaligned teeth and bullied the smaller male's tongue with his own, he also lowered his hips down towards the dripping and quivering hole above the rat's tail, prodding his flared tip against the soaked pucker. The werewolf wrapped his hands around the back of Twitch's head, pulling him in closer in their kiss as he pressed his length against the ring.

Twitch could only wrap his own hands around the werewolf's hulking form and hang on for the ride as he was made to submit through his muzzle and through the jabbing length trying to breach his virgin ring. The harder the tip grinded against his vice hole, the more intense the kiss grew, being dominated at both ends.

"_NGGggGMMFFfff~!"_

"_**MMhhhrrrrRR~!"**_

With a sudden slip, Warwick's tapered tip slid past the rat's protective pucker, sliding in a few inches before Twitch's body had time to react and clamp down on the invading length. Spurts of pre shot their way inside the rodent's hole, the clamping walls milking what they could with the bit that was already inside.

Warwick reactively pulled Twitch's maw ever deeper into the kiss as he felt his tip get over the first hurdle, officially robbing the rat of his virginity, trying to compensate for the stretching and pain that couldn't be avoided, him being massive in comparison to the small green rodent. Warwick pulled his muzzle away from the rat's, a small trail of saliva connecting the two as he looked down at Twitch's squinting eyes and quivering lip.

"T-take it…Gghhaahh…hah…out…_P-please_…hahh…"

"_**No can do…**_"

Warwick started grinding his hips towards the rat's spread groin, working to overcome his tightness and make some progress, forcing the walls to give way as he tried to get the fatter part of his shaft into the rat, increasing his pushing until he was practically pinning the rat to the floor with just his length.

"**Just…relax!"**

Twitch's eyes shut, his moans turning into pants and grunts as the rough grinding was forcing more and more of Warwick's length into his unprepared hole.

"GGgggrrRRrHNNGGRrrRHHAaaaAH!"

With several small wet slips, Warwick had managed to bury half of his impressive shaft into the squirming rat, pre constantly flowing into the pressing walls.

"**I can't wait…anymore….GGHhhHHH…"**

Warwick pulled his hips back, drawing his half sheathed length out of the rodent's rump, only to slam the thick inches back in without warning, Twitch's tightness being the only thing that stopped the hard pound. Pulling back again, Warwick got into a rhythm of long, hard thrusts, trying to dig his way to bottoming out.

"**Hhrrff….hhmmmph…MMhhhmmmmm…!"**

Twitch's body started to rock as he was suddenly being excavated by an oversized drill, every blow driving past his prostate roughly and somehow making room for the next bit of length, every new centimeter feeling like a fast kilometer to his clenching hole. The rat clenched his teeth, his own prick barely managing to win the pleasure versus pain battle, a leaking half-chub resting on his belly.

"GGhhH-HhhhggaaaHAaaHAAAa-Gnnnhhghh…Gghhahh…!"

Warwick had met and passed his set paces for his deepening thrusts time and time again, nearing the end of his length as he wildly churned the rat's insides, only one last inch to bury before he was at his knot. The rat's display of moans, grunts, and discomfort below him only served as an encore, needing to go all the way, power and lust fueling his hips as they punched in Twitch's rump, however the last bit was struggling to find room in the long bottomed out rodent.

"_**Fucking take it…**_"

Warwick's voice was clouded with aggression, desire, lust, and anger, sending a chill down Twitch's already quivering spine.

"GHNNnnhhrrRRgg_...I…I'm full_! MMHHrrrrGGghhnn_! I can't_! GHhhaaAH!"

"'**Full' my ass!"**

Scooping the rat up in his arms, Warwick leaned back on his knees and pulled the rat up over himself, holding him against his chest as he grabbed at the rodent's shoulders in the new position, pulling him down towards his lap as hard as he could. With some violent bucks to compliment forcing Twitch down his length, the rat slipped down the last bit, sitting uncomfortably on the werewolf's swollen knot, his hands draped over Warwick's back, clutching to it for his life, calming down in a mess of pants and grunts.

"GggrrrHHhhhAAaaahhhhmmmnn….mnnmmm…hhmmmnnmm…hahhh…haaaahhh…hahh…"

"A…are we…mmhhahhmm…hahh…ahh…are we…done…?"

Twitch's voice was coated in exhaustion, worn out from being stuffed.

Warwick reached a hand under Twitch's chin, moving the rat to face him, tilting his head and giving the rodent a small, deep kiss as he sat on Warwick's length. Breaking the kiss, Twitch couldn't help but let a dumb smile escape his lips, quickly hiding it after noticing he let it out. Warwick on the other hand, gave the biggest, most menacing smile he could muster.

"**Almost…just…a little…"**

Warwick reached up for the rat's shoulders again, pulling them down even harder this time, pressing his knot against the perched rodent rump hard as pre leaked from the cramped hole and dripped down the bulb.

"**MORE!"**

"GGHHAAaaaAA!? W-what!? HGGHAAAAaaaAAH!"

Twitch squinted his eyes shut and buried his head against Warwick's chest, lost as to what the werewolf meant. Twitch's eyes ripped open wide in a look of pure shock.

'The _bulb_…He is trying to put it…_in me_!'

"NO NO NO! GHGHAAaaaaAAAA! T-THERE IS NO-NNGGHHhhHHH-NO WAY! AAHHHhhhhaaaaAAA!"

A softball sized bulb of flesh pressed hard against the rat's already overloaded hole, Twitch's ring not budging one bit as it tried to brutally burst through.

Warwick ignored the rat's attempts to reason with him and focused on slamming the vice ring down against his pulsing knot, the violent pucker-bumping turning Twitch's abused hole and the massive knot red.

"**OPEN…GGGRRrhhh…..UP!"**

Finding no success in this position, Warwick ripped Twitch from his length, pulling out entirely, excess pre dumping from the spent hole and Warwick's engorged, red length was exposed in its over-swollen glory.

"GHHhhhaaaAAaaa~…...Haahahh…..…aaAhhHh….S…so….hhgg…empty…."

Warwick grabbed the weary rat and brought him to the ground on all fours, pressing the rat's shoulders and head to the ground, leaving his needy rump pointed to the sky and begging for a fucking, his gaping hole dripping with pre and quivering.

"P…put it back…i-_NNNGGGHHHAAAAAaaaaAAA_!"

Pinning Twitch down to the ground for leverage, Warwick lined his throbbing shaft up with the abused tail hole and buried it back in to the knot in one powerful thrust, hanging over the rat as he positioned his legs to power fuck the small green rodent.

"**FUCKING **_**TAKE**_** IT, **_**BITCH!**_**"**

Warwick unleashed his hips from hell as he pulled out to his dribbling tip and plowed all the way back in to the bulb, bouncing into a beat where his pillar of flesh was buried in the rat at least twice every second.

"GhhHHAaaHAHAAAHhhAAAHA! _FUCK ME_! _NNGGHHAAAAA_!"

Warwick's shaft violently churned Twitch's insides, the werewolf's knot and balls slapping loudly against the pre coated behind. Twitch's prick leaked like a fountain, begging for one final kick to push it over the edge as his hole clamped and shuddered around the lightning fast tower of meat, the rat's prostate practically smoothed over from the intense and rapid pounding he had been exposed to.

"_NHHGGGGHHHAA!_ _K-KNOT_ _ME_ YOU-NNGGHHHMMMMHHHH! _YOU BASTARD_! _GHHAAAAAA!_"

Warwick pounded his grapefruit sized knot against the burning red ring to every extent, but there was just no way the small rat could take the over-engorged bulb. The werewolf's thrusts just seemed to bounce off no matter how hard he plowed the rat, much to his frustration.

"**YOU'RE-RRGGGHhhhhhHH! TOO-MMHHGGGGRRRRhh! TIGHT-GHHAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"**

The intense rutting was starting to indent the hard soil beneath the rat, the lust driven duo on the most excruciating edge they had ever imagined. Sweat and pre pooled around them both as the sound of wet flesh slapping damp fur echoed throughout the camp, both requiring one big jump to hit their much needed orgasm.

"I DON'T CARE IF IT'S _FUCKING IMPOSSIBLE_! GGHHHHNNNNNHHHAAAAA! _RAM IT IN ME_! NNGGHHHHHAAAAAAAAA!"

Warwick sighed, having long stopped believing that he could knot this rat. Continuing his top level pounding, the softball sized bulb pressed hard against the rodent's ring with every overdriven blow. Reaching for the rat's tail, Warwick drew back and gave a quick, powerful thrust, putting the previously boundless humps to shame, and making the knot indent Twitch's sucking pucker.

"NNGGHHAAAAA! F-FUCK! L-LIKE THAT! GHHAAAA!"

Pulling back, Warwick pounded forward sharp and swiftly, almost driving his knot in halfway, making him shiver.

"MORE! MMHHHHHAAAAAAA!"

Pulling back one more time, Warwick took a hold of the rat's hips, grasping the rodent's tail in a deathgrip as well.

"**GGRRRRRRHHH! FUCKING TAKE-!**"

Thrusting forwards one last time, putting all his weight and muscle into the pound, as well as pulling the rat's hips into his thrust and yanking that rat's dirty tail nearly hard enough to rip it off, Warwick's length slid straight into the rat, not stopping at the knot for once, forcing Twitch's hungry hole to swallow the grapefruit sized bulb all at once, anchoring his massive endowment to the rat's abused hole.

"**-MY KNOT! NNGGGGHHHHAAAAAAAA!"**

Twitch's hole took the blow harder than any of the other thrusts, making room for the huge member in the blink of an eye, the thrust pressing Warwick's enormous knot against his pucker so hard that even the rat's muscular ring couldn't keep it out, stretching impossibly wide for just a fraction of a second, engulfing half of the insane bulb, then clamping shut on the other half as it sucked into the rat's hole instantly, locking itself in place in the tight, warm confines of the rodent's rump.

"_CUMMING_! _NNNNNNNNHHHHHHHHHGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAA~_!"

Warwick's knot pressed hard against Twitch's already destroyed prostate, indenting it to a whole new level as it throbbed against his vice walls viciously. The rat's prick erupted, shooting into the dirt at bullet speed, his balls emptying as fast as physically possible from the sheer overstimulation the rodent was going through. The rat's orgasm sent his overstuffed hole into a spasm, clenching, tugging, and squeezing the lodged length with all the rat's vice wall's strength, nearly crushing the engorged member with his velvety walls.

"**FFFFUUUUUUUCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKK! GGRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

The walls clamping down all around his shaft and especially his knot put the werewolf's balls into overdrive, unleashing a flooding torrent of spunk deep into the bottomed out rat. Warwick's length jumped and twitched violently inside the crushing walls as it unloaded wave after wave of virile cum, gushing throughout the rat's insides, the over-swollen knot corking the mess and forcing it to flow deeper and deeper into the rat, making Twitch feel bloated with the wolf's load.

Warwick fell limp over the spent rat as his orgasm took him and laid on top of the rat in exhaustion, his hips still pressed tightly against the rodent's beat-red rump, his locked length still gushing deep within and plugging up the small rat. Using the last of his strength, Warwick flipped himself and the rat he was anchored to over on their sides, putting them in a very tight spoon. Warwick wrapped his arms around the worn out rat's chest, pulling him in even closer to himself as the afterglow put him on cloud 9. The rat in his arms had all but passed out as he shivered and shook in the werewolf's strong arms. Warwick couldn't help but smile as he held the tiny rat he had just manage to tie with, a warm feeling spreading across his snout as he watched the little rat squirm in his arms, something about the rodent making him feel something he hadn't ever felt before.

"**So what was that…about your tail and rump…?"**

"S…shut…up…"

The duo passed out from the exhaustion, their mating having been more draining than they ever could have guessed, slipping into unconsciousness with a cute green rat in the wolf's hands and a hulking blue wolf holding that rat.


End file.
